Maximals
The Maximals are a heroic race of Transformers who have fought against the band of Predacons in the Beast Wars. Maximal Members * Optimus Primal - (Leader) * Rhinox - (Sub-Commander) * Rattrap - (Demolitions Expert) * Cheetor - (Jungle Patrol Scout) * Dinobot - (Combat Specialist) * Tigatron - (Reconnaissance) * Airazor - (Air Reconnaissance) * Silverbolt - (Aerial Assault and Reconnaissance) * Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist/Saboteur) * Depth Charge - (Water Security Officer) * Tigerhawk - (Vok Emissary) Artwork Maximals *Rodimus Primal (Co-Leader) *Ultra Mammoth (Leader of the Wreckers) * Jetfire - (Air Guardian) * Nightscream - (Night Swordsman) * Roadkill (Combat Reconnaissance) * Waverider - (Sea Warrior) * Warpath - (Desert Combat) * Cosmos - (Sky Warrior) * Gears - (Rainforest Patrol) * Seaspray - (Underwater Reconnaissance) * Star Saber - (Ocean Reconnaissance) * Tracks - (Sky Reconnaissance) * Powerglide - (Crow Panther Valley specialist) * Blindmole - (Underground Reconnaissance) * Hound - (Gunner) * Catilla - (Jungle Enforcer Tigatron's Cousin) * Flyfight - (Inventor) * Bumblebeast - (Guardian of Bee Grasslands) * Crosshairs - (Member of the Stampy's Operational Superbotss S.O.S.) * Chamaximal - (He who mixes up words) * Jazz - (Member of Team Heinrad) * Ratchet - (The so-called "Manatee Medic") * Jolt (Maximal surgery) * Badgerdigger - (Studies) * Drift - (Former Predacon Deadlock) * Topspin - (Wrecker) * Roadbuster - (Wrecker) * Anteatron - (Wrecker) * Hippopotamax - (Wrecker) * Leadfoot (BW) - (Wrecker) * Whirl - (Wrecker) * Twin Twist (BW) - (Wrecker) * Rack n' Ruin (BW) - (Conjoined Wrecker) * Trailbreaker - (Breaker of the Fourth Wall) * Red Alert - (Doctor) * Deepsheep - (Sniper) * Brawn - (Gunner) * Slag - (Combat Specialist) * Swoop - (Sky Warrior) * Snarl - (Combat Reconnaissance) * Sludge - (Weapon Specialist) * Scorn - (Three-spined Maximal) * Slash - (Slashing-blade Maximal) * Grimstone - (Maximal Brawler) * Paddles - (Underwater Attack) * Dolphinus (Guardian of Delphinus) * Beachcomber - (Happy-go-lucky Maximal Scholar) * Cockle - (Rockstar) * Dragon Brothers - (Swordsmen) * Grapple - (Warrior) * Blurr (BW) - (Fast Learner and Cheetor's friend) * Springer (BW) - (Triple Changer) * Scoop - (Builder) * Punch - (Centipede Warrior who tricks Predacons into thinking he is Counterpunch) * Windcharger - (He who has magnetic powers) * Alpha Trion - (Primal's teacher) * Elita-1 - (Primal's Gorilla-transforming wife) * Wheeljack - (Friend of many Maximals) * Otterbot - (Cute Maximal Hero) * Foxpaw - (Thief and Hero) * Turtlefire - (Strong mace-weilder) * Smokescreen - (Grizzly bear-transforming electrician) * Bluestreak - (Platypus-transforming engineer, sometimes friends with Roadkill and Dolphinus) * Huffer - (Postbot who brings in mail every Avalanchemas day) * Peacemaker - (Dove-transforming Maximal priest) * Crower - (Cowardly Bravery Maximal Crow, who fearless that human poachers like Phineas Grouch are coming) * Mirage (BW) - (A Maximal who is able to become invisible) * Skids (BW) - (Member of A.N.T.L.E.R.) * Mudflap (BW) - (Member of A.N.T.L.E.R.) * Perceptor (BW) - (Scientist) * Guzzle (BW) - (Weapon Specialist) * Powermeerkat - (Digger and Razorbeast's friend) * Hedgehoger - (Chespin-color schemed Spiked Warrior) * Kick-Off - (Boxer and Star Upper's friend) * Tailgate (Beast Wars) - (Kestrel-transforming warrior) * Windblade (BW) - (Fembot cardinal samurai) * Superion - (an Eagle combiner) ** Silverbolt (BW) - (Leader of the Eaglebots) ** Air Raid (BW) - (Aviator) ** Fireflight (BW) - (Aviator) ** Skydive (BW) - (Aerial combat specialist) ** Slingshot (BW) - (Aviator) * Defensor - (Dalmatian-spotted wolf hybrid combiner) ** Hot Spot (BW) - (Maximal firefighter) ** Streetwise (BW) - (Maximal security) ** Groove (BW) - (Maximal Officer) ** First Aid (BW) - (Maximal Medic) ** Blades (BW) - (Maximal firefighter) * Computron - (Prehistoric animal combiner) ** Scattershot (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Palaeochiropteryx aeronaut) ** Nosecone (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic drill-horned Woolly Rhinoceros digger) ** Lightspeed (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Gomphothere speedster) ** Afterburner (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Hagerman horse racer) ** Strafe (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Icaronycteris flyer) *Victorion (BW) - (Muscular Male combiner) **Pyra Magna (BW) - (Leader of pop band The Torchbearers) **Dustup (BW) - (Bassist of pop band The Torchbearers) **Rust Dust (BW) - (Keyboarder of pop band The Torchbearers) **Stormclash (BW) - (Guitarist of pop band The Torchbearers) **Skyburst (BW) - (Drummer of pop band The Torchbearers) **Jumpstream (BW) - (Saxophonist of pop band The Torchbearers) *Landcross (BW) - (Devastator's combiner rival) **Wing (BW) - (Eagle-transformer component of Wingwaver) **Waver (BW) - (Shark-transformer component of Wingwaver) **Dash (BW) - (Panther-transformer component of Dashtacker) **Tacker (BW) - (Armadillo-Transformer component of Dashtacker) **Mach (BW) -(Horse-Transformer component of Machtackle) **Tackle (BW) - (Bull Terrier-Transformer component of Machtackle) *Thunderclash (BW) - (Optimus Primal's brother) *Override of Cygnus and Overdrive of Taurus - (Sister-brother team) *Chase (BW) - (Heroic chinchilla warrior) *Drumstix - (Red-color schemed chipmunk-transformer drummer) *Crosscut (Beast Wars) - (American Bulldog-transformer soldier) * Maxitroopers - (Maximal Lemur footsoldiers) Maximal City-bot * Metroplex (BW) (Giant Maximal city) * Fortress Maximus (BW) (Titanic Maximal City) Toy Line Maximals * Armordillo - (Desert Combat) * B'Boom - (Guerrilla Warfare) * Bonecrusher - (Infantry) * Claw Jaw - (Underwater Attack) * Cybershark - (Tracker) * Grimlock - (Attack Trooper) * Grizzly-1 - (Warrior) * K-9 - (Security Officer) * Magnaboss - (Combiner; separates into Maximal Elders) ** Prowl - (Maximal Elder) ** Ironhide - (Maximal Elder) ** Silverbolt (Magnaboss) - (Maximal Elder) * Packrat (Thief) * Polar Claw - (Infantry Commander) * Razorbeast - (Infantry) * Snarl - (Covert Attack) * Wolfang - (Infantry) Mutants * Icebird - (Mutant Commander) * Poison Bite - (Special Operations) * Razor Claw - (Warrior) * Soundwave - (Warrior) Fuzors * Air Hammer - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Bantor - (Jungle Warrior) * Noctorro - (Melee Combat) * Torca - (Infantry General) Transmetals 2 * Jawbreaker - (Close Combat Specialist) * Night Glider - (Intelligence Officer) * Optimus Minor - (Infiltration) * Prowl II - (Military Strategist) * Ramulus - (Scout) * Sonar - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Stinkbomb - (Psychological Warfare) Beast Wars II Maximals * Lio Convoy - (Supreme Commander) * Apache - (Sub-Commander) * Bighorn - (Shock Trooper) * Tasmanian Kid - (Diversionary Tactician) * Diver - (Field Defense) * Scuba - (Marine Operations) * Ikard - (Space Reconnaissance) * Magnaboss (Beast Wars II) - (Combiner; separates into Magnaboss Squad) * Lio Junior - (Warrior) * Santon - (Medic) * Skywarp - (Aerial Instructor) Insectrons * Bigmos - (Leader) * Tonbot - (Secret Operations) * Mantis - (Frontline Combat) * Powerhug - (Martial Arts Master) * Drill Nuts - (Underground Engineer) * Scissor Boy - (Strategist) Jointrons * Tripledacus - (Combiner; separates into Jointron Bros.) * DJ - (Sonic Operative) * Motorarm - (Warrior) * Gimlet - (Polar Operative) Beast Wars Neo Maximals * Big Convoy - (Commander) * Longrack - (Sub-Commander) * Cohrada - (Ground Assault) * Stampy - (Reconnaissance) * Break - (Polar Operative) * Heinrad - (Dimensional Warrior) * Mach Kick - (Courier) * Rockbuster - (Guerrilla Fighter) * Randy - (Stormtrooper) * Sharp Edge - (Deep Sea Assault) * Bump - (Scientist) * Survive - (Military Strategist) * Star Upper - (Boxer) Category:Maximals Category:Groups